


Дело об ушах

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, wtffootball2019lvl2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019





	Дело об ушах

Сука, больно-то как! Серхио выстоял на поле вежливый минимум и удрал в подтрибунку, проигнорировав сначала вопросительный, а потом и встревоженный взгляд Модрича. Незачем портить приятелю триумф. Он заслужил. Тем более, после всего того дерьма, что творилось последние месяцы.

До раздевалки Серхио не дошёл: уже в туннеле болезненное нытьё в натруженной мышце сменилось адской болью, превратившей подъём по ступенькам в пытку. Можно, конечно, подождать, пока кто-то появится — даже странно, что тут так пусто, — и попросить помощи, но… Но Серхио упрямый. Какой-то дурацкой лестнице его не одолеть! Так-то! Он победно пнул последнюю ступеньку, но взвыть от боли не успел: в глаза вдруг затекла тьма, а в голову — пронзительный визг, перешедший в гул, который сменился тишиной. Серхио отключился и уже не мог ни понять, что заваливается назад, прямо на только что с таким трудом и болью побеждённую лестницу, ни почувствовать подхватывающие его руки, ни услышать, как знакомый голос с облегчением выдыхает:

— Поймал!

Победа далась им нелегко. Но они победили и, прежде всего, самих себя, отчего чувствовали не столько эйфорию, сколько опустошение и усталость. Во всяком случае, Иван. Нет, он безусловно был рад, тем более, что победа была им нужна. Особенно такая: волевая, да ещё и над Красной Фурией, которая буквально уничтожила Огненных два месяца назад. Если бы не это, Иван пожалуй выпросил бы себе выходной: он зверски устал, да ещё и в голове мутилось, простыл, что ли? Вот ещё не хватало, может хоть с травмой пронесёт, хотя нога болела нещадно. О, Лука чего-то хочет!

Требовательный взгляд капитана Хорватии отыскал Ракету и настойчиво указал на испанского предводителя: Серхио Рамос выглядел… ровно так, как Ракета себя чувствовал — ужасно он выглядел, что, конечно, можно было бы списать на горечь поражения, но Иван-то видел Рамоса после уймы проигрышей и с уверенностью мог сказать, что поражения слишком мало, чтобы так укатать Серхио Рамоса.

«Присмотри!» — велел взгляд капитана, и Иван также взглядом отсалютовал: «Понял! Сделаю» — и добавил: «Не волнуйся!».

Лука оказался прав. Как всегда.

— Эй, Серхио! — Иван встревожился, когда пойманный в доле секунды от опасного падения Рамос повис на нём всей тяжестью, ногу неприятно дёрнуло болью. — Серхио?

— Это из-за меня? — раздался снизу растерянный голос и, чуть повернув голову, Иван увидел Ребича, глаза которого казались не только растерянными, но и несколько испуганными. — Кэп мне уши отвернёт. Вместе с головой! Я же старался аккуратно! Специально Манджо попросил научить и полночи отрабатывал!

— Идиот!

— Почему? — несколько обиженно осведомился Анте.

— Ночью спать надо! А не отрабатывать. Тем более, перед игрой!

— Но я решил, что это нужнее, чем сон.

— Ага, решил он. Ну-ка подержи! — Иван передал отключившегося Рамоса в руки Ребичу и провёл воспитательную процедуру.

— Ай, за что? — голова Анте слегка дёрнулась от подзатыльника, и он возмущённо глянул на старшего товарища.

— За дело: не тебе решать, что делать в ночь перед игрой. Вот вырастешь большой, станешь тренером, тогда и будешь. Понял?

— Ай! — после второго подзатыльника в голосе Анте уже смущение, а не возмущение. — Да понял я, понял!

Иван только вздохнул. Ни черта ведь не понял, так и будет ерунду творить, а когда поймёт, уже и в самом деле тренером станет. Но может хоть из страха или уважения к старшему удержится. Так. Ладно, сейчас есть проблема поважнее воспитания.

— Сможешь его нести?

— Не вопрос! — Ребич подхватил Рамоса под колени, резко выдохнул и поднял испанского капитана на руки. — А он легче, чем я думал.

Иван тревожно глянул: похудел, что ли? Вот тоже идиот. Ещё, поди, и с травмой играл, придурок несчастный. Он ещё раз проверил дыхание и пульс. Вроде всё ровно, но Иван не врач.

— Пошли, найдём, куда приткнуться. Хотя стой!

— Что такое?

Иван беспокоился, но удержаться всё равно не смог: уж очень картинка занимательная. Он достал телефон и быстренько нащёлкал несколько фоток.

— Эй, ты чего делаешь?

— Компромат.

— Какой компромат? Эй! — Ребич взвыл. — Не хватало, чтобы кто видел, как я испанца таскаю!

— Да ладно бы просто испанца, — Иван нервно хихикнул. — Ты в чёрном, он весь в белом, даже, блин, чулочки и бутсы. Ничего не напоминает? Та-та-тата, — напел Иван начальные такты свадебного марша.

— АААА! Только попробуй выложить!

— Спокойно! Я же не совсем урод. Это — только для своих. Луке покажу.

— Даже не знаю, лучше это или хуже, — пробормотал себе под нос чуть успокоившийся Анте, предвидя бесконечные подначки обоих капитанов.

— Пошли, герой.

Иван и Ребич с Рамосом на руках скользнули за одну из стенных панелей, погрузившись в царство технических коридоров и подсобок. Им, играющим на Максимире с юности и детства, знакомы тут все закутки: иногда так нужно слинять по-тихому, потому и изучение скрытых от глаз гостей и посетителей путей входит в обязательную программу знаний передающихся от старшего поколения сборников младшему. И не только путей: спустя пару минут целенаправленных блужданий, они вышли к небольшой комнате отдыха, в которой наличествовала так нужная им деталь обстановки: диван. Не мелкий, только на посидеть, а вполне себе нормальный, где и Серхио Рамоса можно разместить со всем удобством. Очень удобный диван: кто только на нём не отсыпался.

— Побудь с ним, я за медиками.

— Я? С ним? Может лучше я за медиками?

— Сказал же: будь здесь!

— Но!.. — Анте беспомощно оглянулся на испанца, а когда повернулся обратно, дверь уже закрывалась за вторым капитаном Хорватии, так что ему оставалось только выругаться.

Впрочем, вернулся Ракитич спустя минут пять, ведя за собой медицинскую бригаду, вооружённую по последнему слову портативной медицинской техники. Буквально через минуту Рамоса опутали провода, вокруг развернулись экраны, запикали приборы, комнату заполнили негромкие голоса врачей, говорящих на каком-то птичьем языке. Что Ребич, что Ракитич уловили от силы пару знакомых слов.

— Что с ним? — не выдержал наконец Ракитич.

— Мозговая и сердечная деятельность в норме, отклонения основных физиологических показателей в пределах допустимых, анализы нормальные. Внутренних повреждений нет, если не считать мышечных. Вот тут всё серьёзно.

Анте задохнулся.

— Но они не сегодняшние, — Ребич выдохнул, а вот Ракитич злобно процедил сквозь зубы:

— Дебил!

Врач посмотрел осуждающе, но потом хохотнул и добавил:

— Пожалуй, с этим диагнозом я спорить не буду.

— Да, но если с ним всё нормально, чего он тогда вырубился?

Врач глянул на непонятливого Ребича.

— Заморозка, как и анальгетики, штука хорошая. Но эффект от разрешённых веществ непродолжителен. Болевой шок. Плюс адреналин схлынул. Любой бы вырубился.

— А.

— Но! — теперь врач уже требовательно смотрел на Ракитича. — Его должен осмотреть собственный врач как можно скорее. И вот — передайте результаты анализов и осмотра, — Ивану в руку вложили кипу бумажек, снимков и распечаток. — Дам вам… полчаса. Если не сообщите мне, сам позвоню его врачу.

Ну конечно! Кто бы сомневался, что эскулапы друг с другом знакомы. Мало того, что общаются, ещё и конференции какие наверняка устраивают.

— Полчаса более чем достаточно, — заверил Иван врача и обернулся к Анте:

— Будь здесь.

— Да что я такого сделал-то?

— Режим нарушал?

Ребич сник.

— Считай это отработкой.

Вслед выскользнувшему за дверь Ивану донёсся страдальческий вздох.

До раздевалки гостей Иван добрался незамеченным, если не считать нескольких работников стадиона, которые понимающе ему улыбнулись и приветственно помахали. Иван ответил пожатием плечами и улыбкой. В конце концов, тут все свои — не сдадут.

Испанская раздевалка встретила его настоящей испанской жарой: более старшие и опытные барселонцы в отсутствие Рамоса организованно задавили реаловский молодняк, а Иско везде не успевал. Де Хеа пытался вклиниться в почти разгоревшуюся драку, но ему явно не хватало авторитета, да и опыта, пожалуй, тоже. Прочие испанцы пока присматривались, но точно влезут в свалку на чьей-то стороне, стоит полыхнуть. Появление Ивана в чёрном показалось бы вторжением демона в белое райское царство, если бы совсем не райская атмосфера.  
Распознав в вошедшем вражеского игрока, испанцы едва не объединились против него, но тут уже Бускетс успел среагировать и прикрыл одноклубника, жестом велев Альбе и Роберто занять фланги.

— Ты обалдел совсем? — с яростью выпалил Серджи, подскочив к Ивану. Тот даже попятился: ему ещё не доводилось видеть Бускетса в настолько неадекватном состоянии, у того даже глаза побелели. Иван сделал единственное, что обычно срабатывало в таких ситуациях с другими: протянул руки, обнял одноклубника и зашептал ему на ухо:

— Серёж, успокойся, я тут не просто так, у меня выбора не было. Там Рамос...

— Что? — Бускетс пару раз дёрнулся, потом расслабился и немного подуспокоился, но, услышав имя капитана, вновь напрягся. — Где?! Что вы с ним сделали?

— Да не рычи ты! Ему плохо стало, не тащить же через всю эту толпу. Пойдём, отведу вас к нему, сами решите, что делать.

— Так, — Бускетс на удивление быстро перешёл в режим вице-капитана. — Вы двое, — указал на Альбу и Роберто. — Со мной. Ты, — кивок на Иско. — И ты, — Асенсио. — Тоже. Накиньте что-нибудь приличное. И поворачивайтесь резвее. Остальным сидеть тихо и не отсвечивать. Дави, ты за старшего.

Де Хеа перепугано кивнул. А Иван хмыкнул. Да уж, когда надо, Бускетс умеет изобразить биг босса. Даже Лео впечатляется.

— Ого, вот это лабиринт, — восхитился Марко техническими туннелями. — Прямо как в кино.

— Ой, да ладно, можно подумать, ты на Сантьяго Бернабеу по подсобкам не ныкался.

— У нас в подсобках нету паутины.

— Это тебе не Испания, а маленькая, бедная Хорватия. Тут нет специального человека для сметания паутины, — огрызнулся Иван.

— Да ладно, так и скажи, что разводите на зелья, мы никому не проболтаемся, — влез Альба.

— Что, правда на зелья? — Иван даже спиной почувствовал как у Марко восторженно распахнулись глаза.

Бускетс и Иско захихикали. Иван улыбнулся: обстановка разрядилась, перестало казаться, что испанцы передерутся.

— Постойте тут, я первым зайду, — велел он, когда они добрались к нужной подсобке.

— Чего это? — подозрительно сощурился Бускетс.

— Да там Ребич, ещё бросится с перепугу.

— А, ну ладно. Только недолго.

— Ага.

Вообще-то Иван опасался совсем другого и не ошибся. За время его отсутствия Рамос успел очнуться и теперь Анте удерживал его от попыток вскочить, но выглядело это… Иван умилился и по-быстрому нащёлкал ещё немного компромата. Особенно мило картинка стала выглядеть, когда Серхио поднял взгляд на открывшуюся дверь, увидел знакомое лицо и расслабился, даже голову откинул на плечо Ребичу. Красота! Но тут Ребич тоже поднял на Ивана округлившиеся глаза, и их перепуганное выражение испортило всю картину.

— Серхио, — Иван присел на корточки, игнорируя болезненный спазм в бедре, взял руки Рамоса в свои и заглянул ему в лицо. — Ты как?

— Хреново, — Рамос вздохнул и поморщился. — Больно.

— Я там привёл твою… мхм… стаю. Потерпишь? Надо немного покапитанить.

Рамос судорожно вздохнул, отлип от Ребича и сел, выпрямляя спину.

— Ну вот, совсем другое дело. Анте, шуруй вон в угол, что ли, и изобрази чучелку.

Ребич возмущённо фышкнул, огрёб очередной подзатыльник и встал с дивана, чтобы изобразить воплощение уныния в указанном ему месте, с демонстративным страданием на лице потирая ушибленное место. Иван только глаза закатил, а Анте ответил невинным взглядом, который, правда, почти сразу заполнило ехидство. Вот же зараза мелкая!

Иван поднялся, опираясь на колено Рамоса — чёртова нога! — и впустил испанскую представительскую группу. Бускетс быстрым взглядом окинул помещение, оценивая обстановку, состояние своего капитана, замершего статуей Ребича — Иван почти слышал, как у товарища по клубу роятся в голове мысли, — и присел на диван рядом с Рамосом. Альба и Роберто, быстро переглянувшись, заняли позиции, чтобы перекрыть и дверь, и угол с Ребичем, Иско шагнул чуть в сторону, оставляя коридор до двери, и пихнул Асенсио в бок, заставив сместиться ближе к Анте и оказаться чуть позади Альбы.

Иван только головой покачал. Хотя, окажись он сам в такой ситуации, и будь на месте Рамоса Лука, пожалуй, действовал бы так же.

— Капитан? — Бускетс вгляделся в лицо Рамоса. — Ты как?

— Нормально.

Бускетс перевёл взгляд на Ивана.

— Иво, ты у нас умный, конечно, но его к врачу надо, а не на диван в подсобку.

— Сам дурак, — беззлобно огрызнулся Иван. — Я по-твоему совсем, что ли? Первым делом врачей позвал. Правда, наших.

— Чего? — Бускетс взвился, остальные испанцы заметно напряглись.

— Серджи, остынь, — Рамос протянул руку и усадил Бускетса на место. — Я в порядке… Ну, буду. Ничего серьёзного. Ракета, подтверди!

Иван кивнул.

— Врачи так и сказали, но велели сдать тебя испанским коллегам.

— Тьфу, — Рамос поморщился. — А без этого никак?

— Неа, — Иван помотал головой. — Не сдадим мы, сдаст Немец. Наш главврач упёртый, ещё похлеще тебя. И сдаст, и нам вломит по самое небалуйся. Не-не-не, я к такому не готов.

— Чехо, прекрати геройствовать, — это уже Бускетс подключился и снова обернулся к Ивану. — Как думаешь, лучше его в раздевалку или медиков сюда?

Иван застыл, потирая подбородок.

— Думаю, лучше медиков сюда. Мало ли, что там за травма. Ещё доломаем ненароком. Пусть уж лучше посмотрят. Будь всё хорошо, доктор Немец не стал бы требовать осмотра вашими врачами.

— Я, между прочим, здесь сижу, — проворчал Рамос, откидываясь на спинку дивана: похоже он смирился с тем, что уйти на своих ногах ему не позволят.

— Анте! — Иван повернулся к молодому товарищу, который вскинулся, услышав своё имя. Испанские переговоры за неимением знаний испанского от него ускользнули. — Берёшь Марко и идёте за испанскими врачами. Марко! — Асенсио вопросительно поднял бровь. — Пойдёшь вот с ним, — Иван указующе ткнул пальцем в Ребича. — Он тебя проводит к медикам, объяснишь ситуацию и приведёте сюда бригаду. Анте! — Иван опять перешёл на хорватский. — Всё понял? Бегом!

Ребич распоряжение выполнил буквально: ухватил Асенсио за запястье и выскочил с ним за дверь, где, судя по дробному звуку, припустил бегом.

— Какой послушный, — Рамос проводил молодёжь задумчивым взглядом.

— А то! — Иван гордо вскинул подбородок. — У Манджо не забалуешь, он просто гений воспитания.

— Или дрессировки, — всё так же задумчиво ответил Рамос.

— Или так, — Иван кивнул и хихикнул.

Приведённая Ребичем и Асенсио испанская медбригада споро осмотрела Рамоса, благо большинство анализов уже сделали их хорватские коллеги. Вердикт тоже не отличался. Но стоило врачам начать собираться, как Рамос их тормознул и мстительно сдал на опыты Ракитича.

— И вот не надо мне тут ля-ля, я же видел, как тебя с матча снимали, да и потом тоже. Так что давай, садись и показывай.

— Да нормально всё со мной! — Иван только что не взвыл.

— Это твоё мнение, а я хочу профессиональное. Не досмотрю, мне ж потом Лука уши отвернёт. Вместе с башкой.  
Иван хихикнул. Лука — гроза ушей. Надо не забыть потом с ним поделиться. О! И фотки же ещё! Может, Рамосу тоже показать? Он раненого бить не станет, да и сам подбитый. Или лучше не рисковать?

Обследование затянулось: Иван нисколько не сомневался, что это происки Рамоса. Мстительный говнюк! Ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным. Иван медленно закипал и уже вот-вот начал бы бурлить, когда на его запястье опустилась широкая ладонь.

— Очень больно? — шёпотом спросил Серхио.

— А, да не, — Иван сначала ответил, а потом ошарашенно вылупился на испанца. — А тебе-то что? Ещё скажи, что переживаешь.

— А почему нет? — Рамос чуть дёрнул плечом, но и не подумал убрать руку. — Ты мне не чужой.

Иван так растерялся, что даже забыл огрызнуться.

— А… Эээ, — глубокомысленно выдал он и заткнулся. Вот тебе здрасьте, приехали.

Чтобы отвлечься, он глянул по сторонам и заметил забытого в углу Ребича: послушный мальчик, выполнив порученное, вернулся на место и стоял там, подобравшийся, как сторожевой пёс, напружинив ноги и переводя взгляд по кругу, точно выжидая, откуда придёт угроза. Ой-ёй. Надо же было забыть! Это для Ивана тут половина присутствующих — одноклубники и хорошие друзья, а для Ребича-то — все соперники, а то и враги-испанцы. Пожалуй, надо услать его от греха. Вот пусть проводит испанцев к их раздевалке, ни к чему им тут болтаться, раз уж Рамоса нести не нужно, да и сам возвращается, там уже все наверняка вернулись с игры, и Лука, поди, извёлся весь.

— Анте! — Иван постарался сделать голос как можно более строгим: нечего расхолаживать молодёжь. — Проводи наших гостей, а потом дуй в раздевалку и расскажи капитану, что я тут немного застрял, но скоро буду.

— А… А как же?

— Меня Сер… Рамос проводит, — в ответ на округлившиеся глаза соотечественника Иван сообразил, что капитан Реала явно не самая подходящая полузащитнику Барселоны компания, но в конце концов это не Ребича дело с кем тусит Ракета в свободное от работы время. — Ну, чего застыл? Бегом!

Ребич икнул, вздрогнул и, развернувшись, бросился к двери.

— Анте! — Иван прикрыл глаза рукой. — Я же попросил проводить!

— А! Ага, — Ребич смущённо обернулся и на жутком английском позвал испанцев с собой.

Бускетс подошёл ближе.

— Вы друг друга не поубиваете? — скептически осведомился он, окидывая Рамоса и распластанного под проводами Ивана подозрительным взглядом.

— Не волнуйтесь, молодой человек, — вмешался глава испанских медиков. — В ближайшее время для них обоих это будет несколько затруднительно. Травмы не самые серьёзные, но неприятные, с такими не побегаешь и уж тем более не подерёшься. Так что можете спокойно удаляться.

Бускетс кивнул.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Ну что вы, это моя работа.

— Чехо, ты точно не хочешь вернуться с нами?

— Точно. Не люблю оставаться в должниках. Лучше уж сразу расплатиться.

— Ну ладно. Тогда мы ушли.

— Ага.

Врачи тем временем отцепили от Ивана провода, примотали на бедро охлаждающий пакет и оперативно собрали свои приборы.

— Эй, и это всё? — возмутился Рамос.

Врач пожал плечами.

— Обезболивающее просто так не дают. Кому, как не Вам, сеньор Рамос, знать, сколько с этим бюрократической волокиты. Мы сделали, что могли, остальное — дело врачей сборной сеньора Ракитича. Хотя я бы порекомендовал сразу сдаться врачам Барселоны.

Иван поморщился: врач был прав, но это означало, что ему придётся вернуться в Испанию и оставить Луку и ребят одних. Нет, они и без него прекрасно справятся, но… На его запястье стиснулись пальцы. Чёртов Рамос.

— Эй, всё нормально будет. Лука справится.

— Ага, — тоскливо отозвался Иван.

— Так, а кто-нибудь скажет, как отсюда выбраться? — бесцеремонно прервал страдания Ивана всё тот же врач.

— Сразу за дверью налево, потом два поворота прямо и ещё раз налево — попадёте в главный коридор, оттуда по указателям.

— Спасибо. Мы бы попросили проводить, но вам, молодые люди, минут десять придётся посидеть тут, пока воспаление немного не сойдёт. Причём именно что посидеть: тихо, спокойно и неподвижно. Я ясно выражаюсь?

— А-ага, — чуть растерянно ответил Рамос, а Иван только кивнул.

— И после никаких резких движений: ходим пешком, медленно и плавно. На повреждённые ноги наступаем осторожно и полностью вес не переносим.

— Спасибо, доктор, — Иван поблагодарил и проследил за скрывающейся за дверью испанской медбригадой. Ещё и дверь аккуратно притворили. Ему предстояло провести наедине с Серхио Рамосом десяток минут, и Иван никак не мог определиться то ли это его впечатляет, то ли пугает, то ли раздражает.

— Эй, Ракета?

— Чего?

— Вы здорово играли.

— Ага. Я правда не очень-то помог.

— Шутишь, что ли? Ты был крут.

— Э-э-э, ну, спасибо. Наверное.

— Да не за что. Это была славная охота. Куда лучше прошлого раза.

Иван вздрогнул: напоминание о разгроме в Эльче до сих пор причиняло боль.

На плечи опустилась рука, но вместо того, чтобы придавить своей тяжестью, наполнила лёгкостью. Сопротивляться невозможно. Иван чуть повернулся и, обняв Серхио за пояс, уткнулся лбом в подставленное плечо.

— Вообще-то, утешать надо меня, — ехидно промурлыкал Серхио.

— Я и утешаю, — глухо отозвался Иван. — Вот, даже обнял.

— Ну и молодец. Кстати, ты нафига моих сюда притащил?

— Я ж не знал, что с тобой. А если бы нести пришлось? Да и потом, представь, что мы бы заявились в вашу раздевалку с полудохлым тобой.

— Погром и скандал. В лучшем случае. Ладно, будем считать, что ты не совсем дурак.

— Ага, я умный, а вот другие здесь присутствующие сообразительностью не отличаются. Ты какого хрена недолеченным на поле вышел? А если б доломали? Ты хоть представляешь, какую моральную травму мальчику бы нанёс?

Иван всё больше распалялся и уже практически орал на онемевшего от неожиданности Рамоса, который продолжал удерживать Ивана за плечи, от чего со стороны ситуация должна выглядеть совсем уж идиотической. А Иван и хотел бы заткнуться, но уже не получалось. И тут Рамос заржал.

Весёлый смех подействовал на Ивана, как ушат холодной воды. Он резко выдохнул, хмынул и повёл плечами, высвобождаясь из удерживающих его рук.

— Ну и что смешного? — проворчал Иван устало. — Да, и извини, наверное.

Рамос махнул рукой, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

— Меня могли поломать, а тебя заботит душевное состояние Ребича? Не, я понимаю, на меня тебе плевать, но Ребич! Да этот танк, вообще, способен на что-то человеческое?

— Во-первых, у Анте тонкая душевная организация. Во-вторых, ты сам решил выйти на поле недолеченным. В-третьих, Анте мне как брат. Младший. Естественно, я за него переживаю. И вот кто бы говорил, вообще!

— Эй-эй, не заводись. Согласен, я сам дурак. И Ребич ваш — нежный цветочек. Со всем согласен, только не ори на меня больше.

— П-почему?

— Жутко.

Иван пару секунд хлопал глазами, а потом расхохотался. Напряжение, скручивавшее узлами мышцы и сводящее челюсти, медленно отступало.

— Я там с ума схожу, беспокоюсь, телефон уже оборвал, беднягу Анте до истерики довёл, а они тут ржут, — раздался от двери возмущённый голос.

— Л-лука! — Иван махнул рукой. — Иди сюда, чего покажу. И расскажу. Ты сейчас вымрешь!

Замысловатая акустика технических коридоров Максимира ещё долго разносила взрывы смеха и громкие голоса в самые неожиданные места. А места очень жалели, что во всей звучавшей адовой смеси языков хорватской части так мало, и совсем не получается понять, что смешного в невесте, почему у танка цветы и при чём тут вообще уши.


End file.
